


La Luna del Cacciatore - one-shot - Português/Portuguese

by Linadoon



Series: Loving Predators series [1]
Category: Alien vs Predator (2004)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, One Shot
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 18:30:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17472746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linadoon/pseuds/Linadoon
Summary: Alien vs Predador Fanfic..Após os incidentes na Antártida, Lex voltou para o navio quebra-gelo, sem contar para ninguém o que havia acontecido. A explosão do acampamento baleeiro foi definida apenas como um trágico acidente com os equipamentos de perfuração.Lex volta para sua casa e para sua vida antiga...Mas como ela pode retornar à uma vida simples e mundana depois do que presenciou?Durante a noite, antes de dormir, Lex levanta os olhos para o céu, observando a lua que brilha entre as nuvens.La Luna del Cacciatore, a Lua do Caçador, e um Caçador em especial....ScarLex—REESCRITA de uma versão antiga de 2011!





	La Luna del Cacciatore - one-shot - Português/Portuguese

**Author's Note:**

> Scae'har é o nome verdadeiro do Scar, de acordo comigo. :v

   La Luna Del Cacciatore... Disse-me Sebastian... Ele estava certo... A Lua do Caçador...

   Me levantei e fui até a janela, para admirar melhor a enorme lua que brilhava no céu. Levei minha mão até minha bochecha, acariciando uma pequena marca. Um símbolo de guerreiros de outro planeta, marcado com o sangue acídico de nosso inimigo.

   Eu ainda não conseguia tirá-lo da cabeça...

   O fantasma da morte de meus colegas e amigos ainda estava comigo, mas a lembrança  _dele_  se colocava acima disso.

   “Scar...”

   Sorrio sempre quando murmuro o apelido que criei. Uma vez que não sei seu nome, nem sei se ele tinha nome. Mas devia de ter.

   Por que ele teve de partir? Por que aquela coisa filha-da-mãe tinha que te matar? Estava tudo bem até aquele momento. Nosso trabalho em equipe estava sendo perfeito! Ele estava se tornando um belo dum companheiro... Não... Mais que isso...

   Eu ainda rio de algumas coisas como...

   Quando... Me lembro da primeira vês que nos vimos...

_Espere! Por favor, espere...! O inimigo do meu inimigo é meu amigo..._

   Me pergunto se ele tinha se virado para aquela  _serpente_  negra por causa de minha reação, ou se foi por causa do silvo ríspido que a criatura soltava... Me pergunto também como diabos consegui matar aquele bicho...

   E... Porque ele simplesmente se virou, me deixando para trás? Nem sequer me agradeceu por ter devolvido a arma, nada!

_Ei! Eu vou com você! Esta me ouvindo, ô coisa feia?_

   Rio nessa hora, e, se pudesse, pediria desculpas. Ele nem era assim tão feio... As  _serpentes_  eram mais feias, honestamente...

   Lembro-me de quando encontramos Sebastian... Quando era tarde demais... Porque ele tinha me olhado daquele jeito quando eu, pelo menos, poupei meu amigo da dor? Meu ato tinha sido algo assim tão extraordinário e diferente? Talvez fosse para seu povo.

   Lembro da primeira vez que salvei sua vida. Quando estourei a cabeça daquela coisa.

_Nossa... Mas como você é feio, seu filho da..._

   Lembro-me também... De quanto saímos do túnel juntos. Foi o momento em que ficamos mais perto... Meu rosto ainda fica rosado quando penso nisso.

   Eu rio, porque é melhor do que chorar, quando me lembro de quando ele rugiu para mim, quando vi seu rosto pela primeira vez... Ele tinha os olhos dourados mais bonitos que eu já vi na vida, os únicos olhos dourados que já vi... Pena que eles já não brilham mais...

   Me lembro quando ele me marcou com aquele símbolo. Algo dentro de mim até dizia que ele estava sendo o mais delicado o possível, marcando uma pele tão mais delicada do que a dele.

   Suspiro sempre ao me lembrar daquela Rainha  _serpente_  miserável. Meu punho se cerra ao pensar nela, mas quando toco minha marca, já me acalmo, me lembrando de nosso trabalho em equipe.

   Honestamente... Sinto falta dele...

   O que é irracional, uma vez que ele e seus companheiros mataram meus colegas e quase me mataram. Mas, mesmo assim, quem se importa?

   Me pergunto... Quais foram as palavras dele antes de morrer? Porque havia uma coisa que eu queria dizer...

   Obrigada... Por ter me ajudado... E ter salvado minha vida...

   Bem... Ele deve estar em um lugar melhor agora, se aquelas criaturas acreditam em um céu ou paraíso, ou algo do tipo.

   “Boa noite, Scar...” Murmurei e me retirei para de baixo das cobertas.

**—o—**

**Numa Nave muito longe de lá...**

**_"O coração dele ainda não bate..."_** Murmurou um Yautja.

 ** _"Agora bate."_**  Murmurou outro.

   Os pequenos olhos dourados do Yautja deitado na maca se abriram e as  grandes mandíbulas se agitaram enquanto ar entrava nos pulmões uma vez perfurados.

 ** _"Bem vindo de volta, Scae'har."_**  Disse o primeiro Yautja.


End file.
